The present invention relates to the new and distinct butterfly bush plant of the Scrophulariaceae family, Buddleia ‘Prince Charming’ hybridized by Hans A. Hansen in the summer of 2013 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA. ‘Prince Charming’ is the result of an ongoing breeding program conducted by the inventor. The goals for this program have been to produce improved, garden-worthy plants for the ornamental plant market. The new plant, originally assigned breeder code 13-10-2, is a single seedling selection from a cross between the unreleased proprietary hybrid 12-67-01 (not patented) as the female or seed patent. The male parent was from an isolation block of unreleased proprietary siblings to the proprietary hybrid 12-67-01 and may have been a sibling of 12-67-01 or a selfing. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as an individual flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during the summer 2013 in a controlled environment at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich.
No plants of Buddleia ‘Prince Charming’ have been sold, under this or any other name, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which may have been disclosed within one year of the filing date of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.
Buddleia ‘Prince Charming’ was first asexually propagated from a single select plant in 2015 by stem cuttings at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The resultant asexually propagated plants have been found to be stable and true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.